


You Ready?(Me Neither)

by Hetalia1912



Category: History (Band), K-pop, Video Blogging RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Humor, I can't believe that's a tag omg, I'm Bad At Summaries, Innocent Park Jimin, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Mpreg, Mystery, NOBODY DIES CALM DOWN, Oblivious Sean McLoughlin, Original Character(s), Protective Bangtan Boys, Social Media, Some Humor, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Texting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Travel, Worried Bangtan Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: When a series a of disappearances take place in the states the Bangtan Boys decide to bring it upon themselves to investigate.But when they find themselves in over their head they might need some help before they're next.....(part group chat/texting part written fic)





	You Ready?(Me Neither)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> TeamMom-Jin  
> Grumpyhyung-Suga  
> Sunshine-Hoseok  
> Smartboi-Namjoon  
> Preciousmochi-Jimin  
> Guchinerd-Taehyung  
> Goldenmankae-Jungkook
> 
> (This Chapter will be a group chat and the next chapter will be half written half group chat,it's important to the fic ^-^)
> 
> Bts talk about the recent news and general chaos ensues.
> 
> (Work in progress)

8:45 **PM**

**Bangtan Boys**

**Preciousmochi:** Namjoon-hyung?

 **Smartboi:** What is it Jimine?

 **Preciousmochi:** Did you see the news?

 **Smartboi:** No

 **Smartboi:** Why?

 **Smartboi:** Did something happen?

 **Preciousmochi:** Apparently there was another disappearance in the states

 **Preciousmochi:** In New York this time

 **Smartboi:** Woah

 **Smartboi:** Anything else that you know?

 **Preciousmochi:** Only what I've seen online and on the news

 **Preciousmochi:** She was in highschool and was of Japanese decent

 **Preciousmochi:** Her grandparents on her father's side moved to the states following world war 2

 **Smartboi:** Oh my god....

 **Smartboi:** They say what her name was?

 **Smartboi:** Or what she looked like?

 **Preciousmochi:** No not yet

 **Smartboi:** That's strange

 **Smartboi:** Don't they give a description of the person when they go missing?

 **Smartboi:** So that people can keep an eye out for them?

 **Preciousmochi:** I dunno 

 **Peciousmochi:** But I agree hyung

 **Preciousmochi:** This feels awfully suspicious

 **Smartboi:** Yes it does

 **Smartboi:** We're going to have to keep an eye out for more info

 **Preciousmochi:** Yeah we are

 **TeamMom:** What are you two doing???

 **Smartboi:** Oh hey Jin-hyung

 **Smartboi:** Scroll up ^_^

 **TeamMom:** Oh

 **Grumpyhyung:** What are you kids up to at this hour?

 **Preciousmochi:** Hello Suga-hyung ^_^

 **Smartboi:** Good evening Yoongi-hyung

 **TeamMom:** Suga scroll up

 **Grumpyhyung:** Why?

 **Grumpyhyung:** Oh

 **Grumpyhyung:** Oh dear god

 **TeamMom:** Do you know when this happened Jimine?

 **Preciousmochi:** Earlier Today

 **Preciousmochi:** Sometime during the afternoon

 **Grumpyhyung:** When did you found out about it?

 **Preciousmochi:** Only a couple of minutes ago

 **TeamMom:** Should we get the others?

 **Smartboi:** Yeah 

 **Grumpyhyung:** I'll go get them

 **Smartboi:** Okay 

 **Smartboi:** Thanks Yoongi-hyung

 **Grumpyhyung:** No problem

 **TeamMom:** So you guys don't know anything else?

 **Preciousmochi:** No we don't

 **Preciousmochi:** I only know what saw on the news and what I saw online

 **Preciousmochi:** And then I told Joon-hyung

 **Smartboi:** There is one thing bothering me though....

 **TeamMom:** What is it?

 **Smartboi:** Doesn't this entire case seem a bit.....

 **Smartboi:** I dunno...

 **Smartboi:** Seem a bit strange at all to you?

 **TeamMom:** It is a bit suspicious now that you mention it.....

 **Smartboi:** That's not the only thing bothering me....

 **TeamMom:** What is that Joonie?

 **Smartboi:** Let's wait until the others get here

 **TeamMom:** Okay we will

 **Preciousmochi:** Sounds cool with me

* * *

 

**9:05 PM**

**Bangtan Boys**

**Goldenmankae:** Why couldn't this wait till morning again?

 **Grumpyhyung:** Oh quit complaining mankae

 **Sunshine:** Like you're one to talk Suga-hyung XD

 **Grumpyhyung:** Be quiet

 **Sunshine:** ^_______^

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
